Brady and Stevie's Story
by xolanixo
Summary: When i was 7 i moved away from my hometown of La Push to sydney, Australia. my cousin is collin who i found out was a wolf. and so am i! it is apperently normal in my heritage. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1: The beginning Stevie's POV

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Oh my God Collin! Since when are you so huge?" I greeted my favourite cousin Collin.

"Oh my god Stevie!" in a sarcastic girl voice "since when are you a she wolf?"

"Touché"

Ok so your probably wondering why im here well, my name is Stevie and 10 years ago I moved to Australia away from my favourite place in the world. La Push, Washington. I moved away because of my dads work and to be closer to my mum's side of the family seeing as she is Australian. My dad is Quileute, so that makes me half Quileute, half Australian. When we got to Australia I was missing my cousin so much I needed to find something to distract me so I started to do any sport I could but I mainly got into soccer, basketball and mostly motocross, speedway with my friends Tom and Soul, surfing and skate boarding, I loved the adrenaline rush but I was good at all sports. I also got into dance, I did hip hop and ballet and to help with my dance I did gymnastics once a week. My life was getting better as I got older, I was what all the boys would call "hot", I have long dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin (from my Quileute heritage), toned body, I also have my belly button and ears pierced twice, I also have a tattoo on my lower back and I was well popular. My dad's side of the family is loaded so I pretty much got what ever I wanted when I wanted it and I took advantage of it but I am far from spoilt. My dad only gave me all these credit cards so I would stay out of his hair but I didn't care because I got to see Collin twice a year every year I would go there once and he would come here once.

When I was 13 he cancelled coming over to visit me. I was so devastated I didn't come out of my room for days. When he called to say that he wouldn't be coming for a visit for awhile, I started wondering what was going on. I had seen him on webcam and he looked different, as in older. When he finally came to visit two years later, when I was 15, he didn't look like the Collin I knew. He looked like a much older, more toned version, but I loved him all the same. He said that I couldn't come to La Push to visit him later that year and that he would come here again, we argued for a bit about it but then I just gave up.

I grew up hearing about all the old tribe legends. I loved them so much that when I moved away I made my dad tell them to me a lot. So anyway, when Collin came to visit we were out for a walk when a group of my ex's friend where at the same oval as us they started calling me awful names and Collin got so angry that he started shaking, I tried everything I could to calm him down then he started to run home and it was lucky I'm fit otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him. As soon as we got home he ran straight into the back yard. _That's_ when I found out the legends were all true and _that's_ why I couldn't see him for 2 very long years. He said that before he could explain anything to me he had to make a call. I later found out that it was his alpha's Jake and Sam. He named all of the wolves in the pack and most of them I grew up with when I lived in La Push. I also found out that my two younger cousins JC and Kasey, (Collins brothers) were also wolves and that my old crush Brady was also one. Even after I left I still had a soft spot for him and every year when I visited it would just grow even more. Collin said that he always liked me as well but I never believed him. Collin explained everything to me about being a wolf from reading each others minds to imprinting, which I thought was the cutest bit, but he said that the best part about being a wolf, I also reckon it's the best part as well, is the speed and killing vampires.

So yeah anyway I ended up in La Push because I phased 1 week ago because some stupid leeches past through for one friggen night. They were still close by in the morning when I woke up and I got in a fight with my little brother for eating the rest of the cereal which is something I never get angry about. Then I started shaking and my brother called for my dad to come but I already knew what was happening. I ran outside as fast as I could, which let me tell you was much faster than usual and seeing as Tom stayed the night he followed me and saw me phase. In the last month or so I had gone through a massive growth spurt so most of my clothes were to small but that wasn't a problem 'cause I would just go out and by more. As soon as my feet hit the grass I burst into a horse-sized golden brown wolf.

My dad explained to me how to calm down and to control my anger. Once I had phased back my dad and I talked about what to do. He decided that it would be best if I moved to live with Collin in La Push. Tom knew he couldn't tell anyone and thankfully he didn't look at me any different. I didn't argue because I was so excited I got to live with Collin and be with all my old friends. My dad said that he knows some family friends, the Cullens, they are vego vamps who are living near Forks that will be my guardians 'cause they are Collin, JC and Kasey's guardians as well. Once Collin had phased his parents, my auntie and uncle, moved away for work and left JC and Kasey for Collin to look after but the Cullens help with most of the stuff like school and anything else they needed help with.

Now that I'm back I am so excited to see everyone else but I have to have a meeting with Jake first. Collin hasn't phased or seen any of his friends for the past week to keep my moving back a secret.

"So are you ready to get going" Collin asked "I've already unpacked all your stuff, painted and furnished your room!"

"How'd yo-"

"Alice Cullen helped me. She's one of the vego vampires your dad told you about. She loves all this designing stuff."

"Oh ok thanks"

"Oh yea! By the way she is also into clothes and shopping and stuff, so when you get home you may find _a lot_ of things you don't remember having. That's cause you didn't." He laughed

"Well at least I don't have to do anything when I get home" then I remembered "are my bikes there yet?"

"Yea, why?"

"Oh I just have to do some work on them. And it might get rid of some of this jet lag" we laughed.

During the hour ride home we just caught up. When we got to Collins place, which is now mine as well, it was exactly how I remembered it except bigger much bigger!

"I should probably warn you, the house will probably smell like a heap of teenage wolf boys" Collin warned.

"uuummm why"

"cause there is nine of us that live here and most of them usually crash here, and this is where we all hang out cause we have all the good stuff" he winked.

"hahaha ok then so I'm gunna be the only girl living there?" he nodded "well I s'pose it's lucky I'm a bit of a tom-boy then"

He gave me a shocked look "a bit! That's an understatement. You are the only girl I know that likes motorbikes, surfing, skateboarding, soccer, basketball and any other sports I can think of!"

"Don't forget X-Box" I winked and then laughed at his puzzled expression.

Then a look of realisation dawned on his face "you play X-box?"

"dduuuuhhhh didn't you see all my gaming consoley stuff and all my beautiful electronics?"

"uuuhhhh no. Alice must have unpacked that box" I raised my eyebrow "_boxes_ and put them with all my stuff. Well I s'pose I haven't noticed cause I haven't had time to mess around I have been cleaning like mad. Cause the place was a mess you don't want to know what kind of stuff I found around that place! Oh my god it was gross!"

I laughed so hard at the disgusted look on his face, my stomach was hurting and there were tears streaming down my face by the time I got my breath back.

He scrutinized my face "you done" I nodded, still getting my breath back "ok well then, come on lets go get you settled"

When you walk in the front door you can turn left and you enter the large lounge room with the massive couches and massive tv which were obviously bought to accommodate all the boys. If you turn right you go into a large kitchen with every appliance you could ever need. Collin said that I would be the cook in the house but I didn't mind I love cooking. It's four story house not including the attic and basement. When you walk up the first flight of stairs there is a corridor with doors all the way up both sides of the walls with names on them, obviously the boy's rooms. Up the next flight of stairs the same again except it has a mini lounge room with a big couch, TV and a couple of desks. Collin said that everyone has a desk, laptop (Christmas presents from the Cullens 3 years ago) and TV in their rooms but they came out here anyway. Up the next flight of stairs is more rooms. My room is on the first floor with Collin, Seth, Jake and Embry. There is only one bathroom on each floor except for downstairs where there are two. Outside there is a massive pool and a massive spa. And a _huge_ garage which Collin told me had all my babies in it (my cars and motorbikes) but we put the bike that I needed to fix in the front garage facing the street.

After the grand tour I went upstairs to get settled and change into something more comfortable. My room has a brown, lime green and white theme. With a king bed, massive walk in closet, plasma TV, a bookshelf with all my books and stuff all ready on there and my posters and pictures already scattered on the wall. When I went to get changed I opened the door to my closet to find things in garment bags, things in draws, things just hanging on coat hangers and the whole back wall was filled with my shoes and obviously shoes Alice had gotten me. Once I had had a look around I found some of my old grease stained ripped denim shorts and my old grease stained, ripped black top.

"nice look" Collin commented on my grease stained clothes.

"I know right, it's the new look" I poked my tongue out at him.

He just poked his tongue back out at me, then we laughed at our childish ways but that's how me and Collin have always been.

"You going outside to play around with your bike" I nodded "ok then well I have to go see Jake so everyone will probably come back with me"

"yea I don't care they live here too, and it'll be great to see them all again. Especially JC and Kasey I haven't seen those brats in years!"

"Yea well they may be younger than you but they are probably bigger than you" I raised my eyebrow "Shorty! I'm not gunna tell them that you here I wanna surprise them ok?"

"Oh well excuse me for not being gigantore" he just laughed at me as I walk out the to the garage and open the rolling door to let in the light breeze that holds the best smell in the world. Fresh pine, sea salt and rain. God I've missed this place, it's so good to be back home finally.

It had been about two hours and I was kneeling on my bike with one knee trying to fix my brake lines, when

I started to hear voices and among those voices I could make out Collins.

"dddaaammmnnn Col, this is why you kept us away for a week" obviously referring to me " what happened to bro's before ho's, huh?"

I looked behind me to see group of about 9 teenage boys walking towards me.

As I got off the bike and turned around all of their eyes widened except for Collin who just laughed at their shocked expressions.

"OH MY GOD! STEVIE?" Kasey called out before he engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"hey" I choked out.

After he out me down I recognized most of the boys I grew up with except there were a couple there I didn't recognize. Out of the ones I did recognize there was Jake, who I was always close with same with Seth, Embry and Quil.

I was engulfed in hug after hug and introduced to Caleb, Chase and Flynn who were 15. Once I had seen how big JC and Kasey had gotten, I noticed Jesse and Mitch, Brady's twin younger brothers. But where is Brady?

"hey Collin, whe-"

"Collin you cock sucker, why the fuck did you just leave me there? I thought Emily was gunna cu-" he stopped talking once he noticed I was there. Once our eyes connected it was like the whole earth stopped moving. It wasn't gravity holding me to this earth anymore. It was Brady Brooks. Holy mother of shit! I just imprinted.

During the time Brady and I were staring at each other the others must have gone inside and Brady moved closer to me until we were only a few inches apart.

"it's so good to see you again Stevie. You look" he look me up and down "great"

Now it was my turn to look him up and down "not so bad yourself, Brooks" I winked.

"so is that your bike" he looked behind me.

"yea, you wanna see" he nodded.

"so what are you doing with it" he asked while he was checking it out.

"just trying to fix the brake lines" I said while I checked him out.

"do you want some help" he looked up at me expectantly.

"nah I'm good thanks. You can just go chill inside with the guys if you want" _say no, say no_

"Nahh, it's ok I think I'll just stay out here with you if that's ok?" he said as he plonked down on the couch near where I was working on my bike.

I started working on my bike and every now and then he would ask a question about how I had been, my friends, my family even previous boyfriends. He asked if I was a virgin and I'm not and luckily neither is he.

"you know, if I knew I would imprint on one of the most loving and caring people in the world I most defiantly would have waited." I told him as I walked over to take a seat on the couch next to him.

"me too" he said then as he turned his head our eyes met.

I just couldn't control my actions I started moving closer to him and he also started moving closer until our lips touched. It was like a jolt of electricity through my body. As it started to get more passionate he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me onto his lap so I was straddling his waist and facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to try and bring myself closer to him than I already was. As we broke apart for air his lips never left my skin they just travelled down my neck until his lips reached the top of my shirt. I could feel him getting harder as our passion increased and seeing as you feel what your imprint is feeling our passion was double what it would normally be. As we were about to go further I remembered the garage door was opened and so I hopped of his lap and ran to press the button to lower the rolling door and then I ran over to the door that leads to the house and locked it so no-one could get in. They will probably be able to hear us what with their werewolf senses and all but I don't care.

I quickly ran back over to Brady who was still waiting patiently on the couch for me and jumped back on his lap so I was straddling him again and his hand immediately went for my shirt. He looked up at me for approval, I just kissed his lips fiercely and he took that as an ok and took my shirt off and discarded it somewhere in the garage I just didn't know where. I reached for his shirt and ripped it off over his head in one swift movement and through it over my shoulder somewhere. I was so mesmerised by his perfectly carved chest and abbs that I didn't realise when he started kissing the plains of my chest outside of my bra. He soon got annoyed with that certain piece of clothing as he unhooked it and then through it over my shoulder. In one quick movement he had changed our positions and now I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. He was sucking on my already taunted nipple and flicking it with his tongue. He slowly started moving down from my chest to my stomach and playing with my belly button ring when he got there. He kept going further until he got to the waist band of my shorts where he undid the button and zipper and slid them down my legs and off, then through them on the floor. Now all I was lying there in was my bright yellow thong and he was still in his cut offs which was much too many clothes for my liking and he must have read my thoughts as he started unbuttoning his pants and took them off. I gasped suddenly as his finger slipped inside my already wet core and he skilfully moved them in and out making me writhe in pleasure. He then dipped his head and ran his tongue along my folds and started to suck and bite my clit which made me wriggle around even more.

When he was done I told him to roll over so I was now on top as I wanted to give him the same pleasure he had just given me. I removed his boxers, through them on the floor with the rest of our clothes and brought my lips straight to the tip of his cock. I slowly bobbed my head up and down and took in as much as him as I could. Suddenly he flipped us over again so he was hovering over me again only this time we didn't have any clothes on at all. He looked down at me with his big dark, brooding brown eyes through his eyelashes asking me for entry. I nodded encouragingly and he slowly thrust the tip of his penis inside me. I moaned in pleasure, he took that as an ok to go deeper and harder. I swear it's lucky I'm a werewolf otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take the force he was using. But thankfully I am so I can take any amount of force and it feels _so good_.

After we both came together, we just laid there on the couch facing each other. We were way to content to even move, even though we were laying butt naked and entangled. I knew we had to move as I also had to catch up with everyone else.

"You know what?" he paused and looked me in the eyes "I love you! I have always loved you and I am so glad that it was you I imprinted on. I love you, Stevie Rue!"

Brady's little speech took me by surprise but I knew what I was about to say s true "I love you too!"

Then suddenly his lips were on mine it wasn't a fiery kiss like before it was slow and loving.

"so will you be my girlfriend" I laughed at his choice of words, but that was just Brady and that's why I just admitted my love for him.

"yea why not? Only if you'll be my boyfriend?" I winked. He answered with a fiery kiss which I took as a yes.

When we broke apart we just lay there for a few minutes before I decided we should go back inside.

"Brady" he looked down at me "we should probably go back inside now. They probably are wondering what we're doing but it's not like they don't know they probably heard us" I laughed.

"Yea" he untangled himself from me and stood up in all his naked glory and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he is mine. Forever.

Once I stood up, he past me my clothes but kept my thong strung over is fingers.

"What're you doing" I asked.

"Well I figured I'd help you put these on" he said slyly.

Before I could answer he was already sitting back on the couch in front of me with one of my legs on his knee. He pulled up one side of my thong but would stop every couple of seconds to kiss my leg where ever he had stopped. Once my thong was on I was so horny I could've gone for another round but I thought against as we really do have forever.

Once we both had our clothes on I went and unlocked the door and start to walk into the house but before I could even take a step Brady grabbed my hand. Together we walked towards the lounge room where we could hear the boys playing some x-box game.

As we entered the living room, all eyes settled on us.

"she hasn't even been here one day dude! And your all ready bangin' her." Embry exclaimed on our entering.

"at least I'm getting some _Embry_! And what's the point in waiting we did imprint on each other." Brady shot back.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh so that's why they were making googly eyes at each other" I think it was Caleb figured out.

"And that's why you made us come inside and _leave them alone_" the one that I guess was Chase said

"I get _iiittt_" they exclaimed together.

"geez you two have thick heads now I can see why you are best friends. And Kasey, Jesse, Mitch and JC yous all have thick heads. Oh my god I heard this on a movie the other day" Embry said and now in a high pitched girly voice "OMG you guys are biffles"

We all had a good laugh at the look on his face and the sound of his voice.

"holy shit, what movie did you see that on" I asked Embry

"well as I was flicking channels 'mean girls' was about to start and I read what it was about and saw that it had 'Lindsey Lohan' in it so I just kinda figured I'd watch it. Are girls really like that Stevie?"

"if you mean me, then... no! If you mean other girls then probably I only really had 3 friends that were girls back in Australia. I mostly hung out with guys but there were four that I mainly hung out with. So yea I wouldn't know if most girls are like that."

"What are your friends names" Seth asked.

"Tom, Liam, Nick and Soul, they're the guys, Izzy, Kelly and Summer which are the girls."

"are they ever gunna come to visit you here" Seth asked sounding interested.

"uumm yea I was gunna talk to you guys about that they wanted to come over next week if thats ok?"

"yea yea, thats cool. We have enough spare rooms."

I ran over and gave him a big hug "thanks Col! Well Summer and Nick will share, so will Izzy and Soul and Tom and Liam can share the room with two single beds and Kelly can just sleep where ever."

"how 'bout my room" Embry winked.

"maybe, she's one of those girls, if she sees something she likes, she usually gets it." By the look on Embry's face he seemed to like the idea of that.

"I'm just gunna go upstairs and call them and let them know they can come!" I said with an excited squeal "you coming" I asked Brady, in response he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a surprised scream which made all the others burst out laughing. I could still hear them when we got upstairs into my room.

"you know this is the room I stay in when I crash here" Brady said as he entered my room and threw me down on my bed.

"really? Well I was thinkin' do you wanna crash here again, but permanently?" I looked up slowly, nervous to see his reaction, to see that he had a big grin plastered on his face.

"so if what your saying is you want me to live with you, in this room, then yes!" he started to walk towards me until he was leaning over me "you are my girlfriend after all"

"yay! So when do you wanna start bringing your stuff over?"

"well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "most of my stuff is already here from when I crashed here, so there isn't much to bring over" he let out an embarrassed laugh.

I laughed with him "ok then! Now don't distract me I have to make some calls" I gave him stern look and he just laughed at me.

I grabbed my green blackberry of my desk and dialled the familiar number; it rang four times until I heard the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Hello" Tom answered

"Hey Tommy, its Stevie"

"oh my god! How was the flight? Did you get there ok? What do they think about the new she wolf?"

"whoa whoa Tom, ok the flight was ok but boring, I got here fine and they love the new she wolf" I looked over at Brady who was lounged across my bed staring lovingly at me "you know that imprinting thing that my dad explained to us"

"yea? What about it"

"I imprinted! On Brady"

"holy shit you imprinted on him, your old crush. Fuck man you got lucky! Wait what does he think about this?"

"well... he's a wolf aswell and he imprinted on me too. So seeing as we both knew what it was we didn't wait for anything. He's already living with me." I laughed.

"so what your saying is you guys have already fucked"

"yup!"

"you only just got there! _4 hours ago!_"

I laughed at his tone of voice "I know Tom, so if you met your soul-mate your telling me that you wouldn't fuck her the first chance you got" he was silent "yea that's what I thought"

"yea yea, I know. But at least you had fun aye!"

"oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy you do not _know_ how much fun I had" I said while looking seductively at Brady.

"ok ok too much info Stevie. So why did you really call."

"oh ok fine, you don't have to talk to your best friend who is on the other side of the world."

"no, you know I didn't mean it that way. I'm just curious why you called. So..." he paused "why did you call"

I laughed at his pushyness "I called to say that you guys can come over and stay with me for a week like we planned." I told him with a scream.

"OH MY GOD STEVIE!" he said so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear "I can't wait to tell the others we are hanging out s'afternoon they are gunna be so pumped. I'll order our plane tickets tonight. So they have to be from Sydney to... Seattle and then from Seattle to Port Angeles right?"

"yeah how did you remember that"

"what can I say I have a good memory"

"alright Tommy I gotta go ok"

"yea yea alright I'll let you get back to your fun and games"

"screw you"

"been there done that"

"eeww Tom thats chat and extremely disturbing"

"yea yea don't you have to go steve" I laughed at his tone of voice again.

"yup, ill talk to you later and don't forget to tell the guys ok"

"alrighty"

"cya Tommy, love you"

"love you too Steve, talk to you later" then the phone cut off and I heard the dial tone.

I walked over and laid down on the bed next to Brady and he pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. We just laid there for a couple a minutes without saying a word and he just played with strand of my hair.

"you don't mind them coming to visit do you" I asked Brady, breaking the silence.

"no of course not" I looked up at him questioningly, we may have only been going out for less than a day but I still value his opinion as if it was my own. "I'm serious I'll even go with you to pick them up from the airport we'll take my dad's old Kombi so everyone can fit ok."

"thanks baby" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips "I'm just gunna get changed into something more comfortable" I got up from the bed and his eyes followed my every move.

I put on my blue and black silk short shorts, that I wear for pyjamas and my shirt which was a gift from Kelly that says 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' which he and everyone else thought was hilarious. I had cut the shirt so that it revealed to just above my bellybutton and I also cut the sleeves off and cut around the neck revealing a bit of cleavage.

"are you ready to go back down stairs baby?" I asked Brady as I walked back out of my closet.

"can you wear clothes like that all the time baby" he asked looking me up and down appreciatively then added "please" looking up at me through his long eyelashes.

I climbed on top of him so I was straddling him and then leaned down and whispered in his ear "maybe, if you behave" then I jumped of him and ran to the door "you coming" I giggled at his shocked expression then as quickly as I had gotten off him he was up off the bed chasing me down stairs.

I didn't have enough time to run into the kitchen so I ran into the lounge room where all the guys were sitting and around in front of the TV as Brady slowly rounded the corner with a cheeky grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Brady’s POV

**Chapter 2**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Oh my fucking god. I don't want to get up.

"Brady," my mum yelled up the stairs "Sam just called and said that he needs you to come over" she paused and I didn't move "NOW BRADY"

"uuuggghhh" I groaned into my pillow. I so should have crashed at Collins house last night, but nooo Collin is doing something to important for the rest of us to know about us except for Jake and Sam 'cause they ordered us to not go near Collins house. But we are supposed to see him again today. He's my best friend I'm supposed to see him everyday.

I got up and walked slowly down the stairs. I probably looked like a zombie, it's not my fault I had late patrol last night. Blame Sam.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep" mum said cheerily. How is she so cheery this early in the morning.

I grunted a reply.

"Brady" mum scolded me.

"mum" I shot back childishly "how can you be so cheery this early in the morning?" I asked as she set my breakfast down in front of me.

"honey" she said affectionately, patting my head "it's 11o'clock"

"oh shit!" I exclaimed shoving my breakfast in my mouth "I'm late" I mumbled.

"Brady Brooks!" my mum scolded me "language, and yes you are late but Sam said that if you are there by 11:05 he won't double your patrols" she said sweetly while I felt my eyes widen in shock.

I ran up the stairs so fast. I threw on my shorts and a shirt and ran back down stairs saying a quick good-bye to mum. I sprinted all the way to Sam's and I just got in the door as the clock hit 11:06.

I leaned against the door frame that enters to the lounge room where everyone was sitting except Collin, obviously ha had something going on that he can't tell anyone about blah blah, trying to catch my breath.

"you" breath "are an" breath "asshole" breath "Sam Uley" I said breathing heavily still trying to catch my breath.

They all just laughed at me.

"Good Morning Brady" Emily said giving me a warm hug.

"Morning Em, how are you today?"

"oh my god, why don't you talk to us like that? Dick" Embry said laughing.

"I'm very good, thanks Brady and as for you Embry he has manners and respects women unlike some people" Emily said staring pointedly at Embry.

"if you are in anyway referring to my virginity Emily, it went to a better place." Embry said.

"Are you sure Embry?"

"well all the girls I've banged seem to think so" Embry said laughing while no-one else was.

"Embry! You do not speak like that in front of my fiancée again" Sam said slapping Embry over the back of his head. This made Embry stop laughing and the rest of us start.

After about 10 minutes of talking and laughing the door opened to reveal a very happy looking Collin.

"Oh would you looky here, Mr Collin Rue decided to grace us with his presence" I said sarcastically.

"hey Brady, don't worry once you see what I was doing this whole week, it'll be worth it" I raised my eyebrow at him "trust me, man"

"ok fine but I'm serious when I say, if it's not worth it I'll kill you" I said.

"yeah, and I'm serious when I say It'll be worth" Collin told me seriously but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Alright boys time to get to work" Sam announced.

There was a chorus of groans around the room.

"boys" Emily scolded us "stop being so childish and if you ever want to eat here again, get to work" no-one moved "today would be nice boys" she told us with a hint of humour.

After about an hour and a half we were finally finished working on Sam's bloody shed. As we smelt food we all marched inside and by we I meant Collin and Seth, my best friends. Jake, Embry and Quil, they are also best friends but I'm close with them also they are like big brothers. Sam, Paul and Jared, they were the first pack members and they are best friends and also like big brothers. Jesse and Mitch, my younger twin brothers, JC and Kasey, Collins younger twin brothers, Caleb and Chase, they are all best friends, but I have no idea who could ever be friends with my brothers they are just so...ugh annoying. And the youngsters Flynn, Brodie, Joel and Jai, they are also best friends. Oh and there's Leah but he's away at college at the moment but I think she's coming back today for some reason that is unknown, I can't see the inner workings of Leah's mind. Ok I take that back, but you know what I mean.

Once we had finished lunch everyone was lined up at the sink to wash their dishes and once everyone was done they all went stampeding out of the house, except for Sam, Paul and Jared who went into the living room, while on their way knocking over one of Emily's favourite vases leaving me standing there. _On my own._ With Emily stomping into the hallway. Her face was bright red. She was fuming, if this was a cartoon she would have steam coming out of her ears.

"BRADY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing it wasn't me! I swear Emily. It was the others they all went charging out the door. Hence your broken vase." I explained calmly trying to hide my fear. Everyone is scared of Emily when she is angry.

"Brady how bout you just head out after the others yeah" Sam cut in "I'll handle this."

I mouthed thankyou and sprinted out the door after everyone who were obviously headed to Collins.

Once I had emerged from the woods across the road from Collins, sprinted the whole way I might add. I saw everyone out the front looking at something. At the moment I didn't really care I was to pissed at Collin for dogging me at Emily's.

"Collin you cock sucker, why the fuck did you just leave me there? I thought Emily was gunna cu-" I started but as I was ranting the guys all turned around to look at me, revealing the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The whole world stopped moving. I felt like I had seen this girl before but who ever she was she was what was holding me to this earth.

I slowly made my way over towards the goddess. As I got closer I realised it was Stevie, Collin's cousin. I always had a massive crush on her growing up. When she moved away I was crying on the inside but never let it show except to my mum who could read me like a book and I figured out later that Collin could as well so I told him how I felt and he said that she felt the same. Even though she had moved away I still had a soft spot for her and every time she came back the feelings would just get stronger. Even when I lost my virginity I thought of Stevie.

"it's so good to see you again Stevie. You look" I looked her up and down "great" I finished lamely.

Now it was her turn to look me up and down "not so bad yourself, Brooks" she winked.

Then, trying to find something to talk about so I could concentrate on something other than my nether regions which was making my shorts become uncomfortably tight. Then I saw a nice green motorbike in the garage behind her, which I know was not Collins.

"so is that your bike" I asked.

"yea, you wanna see" she asked. I just nodded.

"so what are you doing with it" I asked checking the bike out while trying to stop myself from looking at her long, hot, tanned legs that I could see out of the corner of my eye.

"just trying to fix the brake lines" she answered sounding a bit distracted herself.

"do you want some help" I looked up at her my eyes quickly raking her body. Dayum she's fine.

"nah I'm good thanks. You can just go chill inside with the guys if you want" she answered. There was no way in hell I was going inside with those dogging goobers.

"Nahh, it's ok I think I'll just stay out here with you if that's ok?" I said as I plopped down on the couch in Collins garage near where she was working on her bike.

She started working on her bike again and I just watched her in fascination, how did I get so lucky. Every now and then I asked her a question. I found out that she wasn't a virgin. This pissed me off that I wasn't going to be her first and that someone else has touched her but I shouldn't be pissed off 'cause it goes both ways.

"you know, if I knew I would imprint on one of the most loving and caring people in the world I most defiantly would have waited." She told me as she came a plopped down on the couch next to me our arms just touching.

"me too" I said as I turned my face to look at her only to be met with her eyes.

Her head started to move closer towards mine and without my consult, not that I minded, my head moved forward also. To be met with the sweetest taste I have every encountered in my whole life. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my lap so she was straddling me. As it started to get more heated she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself into me. As she broke apart for air, my lips just moved down her neck until my lips reached the top of her shirt. I was slowly getting stiffer as through the imprint bond our passion was intensified. Just as it was about to get hotter, she jumped off of my lap and ran to shut the roller door and lock the door that leads to the house. Even though the dickhead/cocksuckers inside will probably hear what we are about to do.

She ran back over to me and sat so she was straddling me again. I went straight for her shirt but looked up at her to see if she was ready, she answered with a hard kiss on my lips. I ripped her shirt up over head and threw it somewhere in the garage, I just wasn't sure. She reached for my shirt and in one swift movement I was shirtless. Damn this girl had skills. I started kissing the plains of her chest outside of her bra. That stupid article of clothing was getting on my nerves I unhooked the fucking nuisance and discarded it over her shoulder. I quickly switched our positions so I was hovering over her and started sucking on her already taunted nipple. I slowly moved down from her chest to her bellybutton and when I realised she had a bellybutton ring I started playing with it with my tongue. When I reached the waist band of her shorts I quickly slid them down her legs and threw them somewhere with the rest of her clothes. Now all she was lying there in was a bright yellow thong. I saw her looking at my pants and I quickly undid them and threw them away with everything else. She gasped as I slid my finger in her already wet core and slid them in an out, making her writhe in pleasure. The smell of her was so intoxicating that I sipped my head down and sucked and bit her clit making her wriggle even more.

"roll over" she said in a demanding but seductive voice. I complied easily.

She removed my boxers and threw them over her shoulder. She brought her lips immediately to the tip of my cock and slowly bobbed her head up and down. She tried to take in as much of me as she could, which let me tell you is _a lot._ When you turn into a wolf _everything_ gets in proportion. Fuck I needed her so bad. I flipped her over so I was hovering over her again, I looked down at her seeing if she's ready. She nodded encouragingly, I slowly entered her bit by bit, she moaned in pleasure. We kept at it for awhile longer until we both came together, just laying there entangled in each other's arms, in complete contentment.

"You know what?" I paused and looked her in the eyes "I love you! I have always loved you and I am so glad that it was you I imprinted on. I love you, Stevie Rue!"

She seemed surprised but said "I love you too!"

OH MY GOD! Fuck I'm acting like a chick. But seriously wouldn't you if your soul mate just confessed her love for you... yea that's what I thought.

"So will you be my girlfriend" I asked nervously wondering how she would take it seeing how she just got here.

"Yea why not? Only if you'll be my boyfriend?" I was so relieved I just kissed her with as much passion as possible.

When we broke apart we just lay there for a few minutes.

"Brady" I looked down at her "we should probably go back inside now. They probably are wondering what we're doing but it's not like they don't know they probably heard us" she laughed embarrassed.

"Yea" I untangled myself from her and stood up but didn't miss her checking me out. I smirked smugly.

Once she stood up I handed over her clothes but kept her thong strung on my fingers.

"What're you doing" she asked confused.

"Well I figured I'd help you put these on" I said slyly.

I sat back on the couch with one of her long, toned, sexy legs... concentrate Brady. But dayummm those legs are- NO stop. Bad Brady. I slowly pulled her thong up her leg but stopping every now and then to kiss where I stopped.

Once we were fully clothed, unfortunately, she went and unlocked the door but before she could take a step inside I grabbed her hand so we could walk in together.

"she hasn't even been here one day dude! And your all ready bangin' her." Embry exclaimed amused.

"at least I'm getting some _Embry_! And what's the point in waiting we did imprint on each other." I shot back smugly.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh so that's why they were making googly eyes at each other" dumbass Caleb figured out.

"And that's why you made us come inside and _leave them alone_" dumbass 2 Chase said.

"I get _iiittt_" the dumbasses said together.

"geez you two have thick heads now I can see why you are best friends. And Kasey, Jesse, Mitch and JC yous all have thick heads. Oh my god I heard this on a movie the other day" Embry said then said in a high itched chick voice "OMG you guys are biffles"

I was laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach it hurt so much I thought I was gunna piss my pants. Not really but you know what I mean.

"holy shit, what movie did you see that on" Stevie asked sounding so fuckin' hot. Stop it Brady.

"well as I was flicking channels 'mean girls' was about to start and I read what it was about and saw that it had 'Lindsey Lohan' in it so I just kinda figured I'd watch it. Are girls really like that Stevie?" Embry asked sounding like a stupid ass.

"if you mean me, then... no! If you mean other girls then probably I only really had 3 friends that were girls back in Australia. I mostly hung out with guys but there were four that I mainly hung out with. So yea I wouldn't know if most girls are like that." Fuck she is so hot. No, no, no top my pants are getting tighter. Think of Embry in borat's mankini. Ok that was disturbing and got rid of my boner.

"What are your friends names" Seth asked.

"Tom, Liam, Nick and Soul, they're the guys, Izzy, Kelly and Summer which are the girls." Fuck she's hot when she says names. NO! Stop.

"are they ever gunna come to visit you here" Seth asked.

"uumm yea I was gunna talk to you guys about that they wanted to come over next week if thats ok?" se sounding sheepish and so hot. God damn it Brady.

"yea yea, thats cool. We have enough spare rooms."

She ran over and gave Collin a hug "thanks Col! Well Summer and Nick will share, so will Izzy and Soul and Tom and Liam can share the room with two single beds and Kelly can just sleep where ever."

"how 'bout my room" Embry said slyly winking. Horn dog.

"maybe, she's one of those girls, if she sees something she likes, she usually gets it." Embry seemed to like that.

"I'm just gunna go upstairs and call them and let them know they can come!" she said with an excited squeal "you coming" she asked me sweetly in response I threw her over my shoulder. She let out a cute, excited squeal which made all the dicks burst out in hysterics. They could still be heard fuckin' all the way up in her room.

"you know this is the room I stay in when I crash here" I said as I entered her room and threw her down on the nice big bed it's a very good size for fu- STOP.

"really? Well I was thinkin' do you wanna crash here again, but permanently?" she looked up slowly. I think I was smiling so big that my face will probably hurt later. Fuck!

"So if what your saying is you want me to live with you, in this room, then yes!" I walked over and leaned over her "you are my girlfriend after all"

"Yay! So when do you wanna start bringing your stuff over?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. A habit of mine I do when I embarrassed or nervous. "most of my stuff is already here from when I crashed here, so there isn't much to bring over" I said laugh to try and hide my embarrassment.

She laughed with me then said "ok then! Now don't distract me I have to make some calls" she tried to give me a stern look but failed. I just laughed at her.

She rang her best friend Tom who knew we were all wolves 'cause he saw her phase for the first time. He seemed like a pretty cool guy. Every now and then she would look over at me and I would just stare at her lovingly. It was actually pretty funny when she told him we were already living together and he said sarcastically 'so what your saying is you guys have already fucked'. I burst into a silent fit of laughter at the tone of his voice.

When she hung up she walked over and laid her hot body, in more than one way, down next to me. I pulled her to me and she laid her head contently on my chest. We laid there in silence for a couple of minutes, I just played with a strand of her hair absent minded.

"you don't mind them coming to visit do you" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"no of course not" she looked up at me questioningly. "I'm serious I'll even go with you to pick them up from the airport we'll take my dad's old Kombi so everyone can fit ok."

"thanks baby" she gave me a quick kiss on the lips "I'm just gunna get changed into something more comfortable" she got up from the bed and my eyes followed her every hot move.

She came out of the closest dressed in a pair of very small black and blue silk shorts and a very short ripped shirt, revealing her sexy pierced bellybutton, that says 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' haha. She has the best, hottest sense of humour. Fuck I love her.

"are you ready to go back down stairs baby?" she asked once she had come out.

"can you wear clothes like that all the time baby" I asked looking her up and down appreciatively then I thought again and added "please" looking up at her.

She climbed on top of me so she was straddling me and then leaned down and whispered in my ear "maybe, if you behave" then she quickly jumped off me and ran to the door "you coming" she giggled 'cause I must have look shock. But then as quick as she had gotten off me I got up and ran to the door chasing her down the stairs. She ran quickly into the lounge room where all the guys were congregated. I slowly rounded the corner with a cheeky grin on my face to see her standing in front of the TV in all her hot, sexyness.


	3. Chapter 3: quickies and reunions

**Chapter 3: A little fun **

**Stevie's POV**

"Guys close your mouths! You're drooling" Collin laughed.

While I was distracted with what Collin was saying Brady had taken that chance to sneak around and grab me around my waist. I scream in surprise and everyone looked away from a laughing Collin.

"so you guys hungry" I asked

In answer there was a chorus "yes" around the room.

"ok then" I laughed as I started fir the kitchen.

It wasn't until I got into the kitchen I realised that Caleb was following me.

"is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"naahhh I'm good thanks. I was just wondering if you needed any help cause I kinda like cooking" he admitted sheepishly.

"yea sure. Help would be nice. Thanks." I smiled.

During the time we were making dinner I learnt a lot about Caleb. I learnt that he was going to be a sophomore this year at La Push High School. That he has a twin sister called Layla who I learned is my cousin JC's imprint and that they have just started dating but she doesn't know they are wolves yet. He said that when he first found out he wasn't angry cause he knew it would happen, he said that one day, after they had all phased and they were at his house packing his stuff to move in with Collin, after JC, Kasey, Mitch, Jesse and Chase had all left, Layla came up to him and told him about her feelings for JC she said that she had always liked him but it feels stronger now. He said he was happy 'cause he knew his sister would always be loved and protected. He told me that Brady's younger brother Jesse had imprinted on this new girl at their school called Charli. I also learned that he wants to imprint. He said that he has seen imprinting do bad things but most of the time wonderful things, he used Brady and I as an example for a wonderful imprint. I think I'm gunna like this kid.

"uummm Stevie" Caleb hesitated.

"yea"

"you might wanna get your food before they come in" I raised my eyebrow "trust me. I live with them."

"ok thanks for the tip" I laughed "I know how much they eat from whenever Collin came and stayed at my place"

We both went and got our plate filled with as much as we could.

"come and get it" I called towards the lounge room. They all filed in quickly, while Caleb and I sat down at the table.

Once Brady had his plate piled up with food, he came and sat down next to me. He put a large hand on my knee as looked down at me and gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

During dinner the table was buzzing with conversation. Then Embry brought up my friends visit and Kelly.

"so 'bout those friends of yours Stevie," he asked slyly.

"you mean Kelly, Embry?"

"uumm yeah, when are they coming?"

"3 days, cause doesn't she school start in two weeks?" Seth mentioned

"oh yeah Steve" Collin started "Carlisle has organised all your stuff for school so you don't have to worry about anything except getting there" he laughed

"ok cool" I looked over at Jake where he was now laughing with Quil and Embry about something "hey Jake" he looked over at me "when do I start patrols?"

"uumm well how bout you start with Brady after dinner"

I looked over next to me at Brady who looked like he liked the idea of me patrolling with him "yeah sure why not. I'm so excited" I squealed excitedly.

They all look at me like I was crazy.

"well none of you got to do your first patrol, or any of you patrols, with your boyfriend now did you" I looked at all there blank faces "I didn't think so" I laughed.

After everyone had eaten and cleaned their own dishes we all moved into the lounge room to watch a movie. They all let me pick seeing as it was my first night. I chose one of my favourite movies, 'Stop Loss', out of their large collection.

They all laughed at me when I started crying at the end when Tommy committed suicide. Brady laughed at me but held me close so I could cry into his chest.

When the movie was over Brady and I got up to leave for patrol but not before we were stopped by Embry.

I was taking my bellybutton ring out when Embry said "memba guys, doggy style" he laughed and the rest of them joined in while Brady just flipped them the bird.

Once we had phased and put our clothes on the back deck we faintly heard 'doggy style' being yelled out by Embry but we just ignored him. We ran side by side with Brady occasionally nuzzling my neck lovingly. When our two hours were up we waited for Flynn and Brodie, two of the younger wolves who I hadn't met yet. When they arrived Brady told them to come around in the morning to meet me.

As we walked hand in hand inside I realised no-one was still down stairs.

"Where is everyone" I asked Brady while glancing around the corner into the living room.

"probably upstairs in their rooms"

"doing what? It's still earlyish"

"I dunno, sleeping, watching TV or maybe even wanking" he laughed.

We laughed together as we walked up stairs into my-our room.

I got straight into bed, cause I already had my PJs on before I went on patrol, and waited for Brady to get into his boxers. He slid into bed next to me and I snuggled up into his chest. I was so tired and now that I think back on my day it has been one of the most long and eventful days of my life.

Brady's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"goodnight baby, I love you! More than life its self."

"love you too" I said as I gave him a goodnight kiss.

I fell asleep thinking about Brady and I's future, my last coherent thought before I blacked out was Brady and I sitting on the back porch of the house watching two kids, a boy and a girl, running around playing chase with each other.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of raucous laughter coming from downstairs and then the sound of someone shushing and a slap.

I slowly and quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Brady. As I entered the kitchen all noise stopped and all eyes went to me.

I laughed at their expressions "mornin' boys" I said as I went over to give Collin a hug "morning Col".

"morning Steve. So Brady still asleep?" he said it more as a statement than as a question.

"yup" I said popping the p "like a baby" I laughed.

"nice tat" I heard from behind me.

"thanks" I said as I turned around and saw four boys sitting around the table "and you four might be?"

"oh right" Collin laughed "these are the youngest wolves. Jai, Joel, Brodie and Flynn" so the one who likes my tattoo is Jai.

"did it hurt" Brodie asked.

"nahh not really, bout the same as my bellybutton."

"whoa you have your bellybutton pierced and a tattoo!" Flynn exclaimed with wide eyes.

I laughed at his bewildered face "yea"

"how did your parents let you do that!" Joel said.

"they didn't" they all looked confused except for Collin who just laughed at them "I was 15 and I didn't ask them I just went with my friends and did it. My parents didn't care anyways they let me do and have pretty much whatever I wanted" I told them.

"that is so cool, I wish my parents treated me like that" Brodie said with a pout.

"Trust me, you don't" I laughed.

"why not?" they all asked at once.

"cause I felt unloved and like they didn't care about me at all. That's why." I laughed.

"oh ok" Joel said "so how old are you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm 17 and imprinted on Brady" I said and then laughed at his devastated expression "don't worry buddy there's a girl somewhere out there for you, you just haven't found her yet" I said ruffling his hair on my way towards the counter.

"I'll never find her" he said sadly looking down at his plate and playing with his food.

I walked over and knelt down next to his chair "hey lighten up buddy, you have your whole life ahead of you to find her, or maybe" I said as I started walking back to the bench, then when got there I turned around and looked at them "you just aren't looking hard enough"

They all went silent thinking about what I said, even Collin. I felt long warm arms wrap around my waist.

"touching speech babe" Brady said, with his chin resting on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"yea well, none of you lugs were gunna tell 'em" I said in one breath as he was nibbling on my earlobe and the sensitive part of my neck.

I turned around in his arms so we were facing each other. As soon as I looked up his lips were on mine.

"see what I mean, I want a girl I can do that to, that I can love and care for and that will love me for me and not for my body" I faintly heard Joel say.

"dude are you gay?" I heard Flynn ask him.

"no I was just saying"

I broke away from Brady but his lips didn't leave my skin they just moved to my neck.

"He doesn't have to be gay to say stuff like that Flynn; and that goes for the rest of you as well" I said trying to look at them sternly, trying to concentrate on what I was saying and not on where Brady's lips where going "baby do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked Brady.

"uh huh" he said against my skin.

"well dude, your gunna have to stop sucking her neck off so she can make it for ya" Jai laughed and the rest of them joined in.

"fuck you! At least I have someone's neck to suck Jai" Brady shot back.

"it'll happen to me one day Brady, just you wait"

"oh, I'll wait and while I'm waiting I'll suck Stevie's neck off and whatever else I wanna suck"

I laughed at all their expressions.

"eeewww dude, images images" Brodie said with a disgusted look on his face.

Once I made Brady and I's coffee, we sat down next to each other at the table with the rest of them and we just talked. I found out that Brodie, Joel, Flynn and Jai were going into their freshman year and that Brodie had imprinted on his best friend Piper, who I would meet at the bonfire tomorrow night, and that Flynn had also imprinted on his friend Mia, who I would also meet at the bonfire. All of them love sports and riding motorbikes and we organised that we would go riding one day and they would show me the best places.

After a while of talking Brady must have been getting bored as his hand went from my knee upwards towards the rim on my silk shorts. He slipped his hand underneath the material and ran his fingers along my folds and started rubbing my clit.

"uuummm ok then, I'm just gunna go upstairs and get ready for the day. Cya later" I said before I ran up the stairs with Brady close behind.

As soon as we got into our room he pushed me up against the door and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands grasped my butt to hold me firmly against him. He moved us over towards the bed and then laid us down so he was on top of me. I flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"babe, I need to have shower" I said to Brady.

He groaned "why now?" he whined "I'll have one after you" he said reluctantly.

I got off him and walked towards the bathroom door. First I slid my shorts off to reveal my bright yellow thong and then I leaned against the door frame and looked at him seductively.

"save water, shower with me" I said seductively as I took of my shirt.

He didn't even hesitate getting up and following me while at the same time removing his boxers. Once I had taken my thong off, we hopped into the shower and I quickly washed my hair. Then he lathered me in soap and washed me from head to toe while doing other things on the way of course, and then I did the same to him. Once the sexual tension became too much he just thrust himself in me again and again and it felt so good.

Once we got out and dried off. I put on some tight black skinny jeans, a white fox singlet top with my grey loss cardigan and with my black and white Osiris high top skate shoes. As you can see I like to colour co-ordinate my outfits, sometimes but most of the time. Brady just put on some blue jeans with holes in them, a tight white t-shirt with his Washington Redskins NFL hoody, I might have to steal that sometime, and some black DC skate shoes.

"what are we gunna do today baby" I asked Brady as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"well seeing as its your second day and your friends are coming tomorrow I was thinking you could meet our other alpha Sam and his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, who is also a senior, and Paul and his fiancée Rachel. Rach is Jake's older sister, she has a twin Rebecca, but we never see her. She lives in Hawaii with her 'surfer' husband" he said with a snort.

"ok, sounds good, but babe I do remember everyone from when I lived here. Will Leah be there too?"

"uumm I don't know, no-one knows when or where Leah will show up seeing as she is going to college in Seattle. But she will probably come back to see you and for the bonfire tomorrow night."

"yay, I haven't seen her for so long!" but then I remembered my friends "wait can my friends come to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Sam and Jake said it was fine. They'll get to hear the legends,oooohhhhh" he said trying to sound scary, I just laughed " and as for Leah, well after you _do _see her; you probably won't _want_ to see her again" I must have looked confused because he added "she's a bitch"

I hit him on the chest

"owww" he feigned hurt, rubbing his chest.

"well don't be so mean to Leah she has been through so much baby"

"yea I know. You wanna go downstairs?"

"yup" I said as we started down the stairs.

"oh would you look at that boys," Embry said sarcastically looking me up and down "she-wolf has clothes on"

"but I wish she didn't" Brady added wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"yea but dude if she walked around naked all day it would corrupt the pups innocence!"

"I wouldn't mind" Chase said eyeing me.

Brady went over ready to hit him over the head before Collin beat him to it.

"uumm ow!" Chase said innocently, Collin just gave him a dirty look "I was just saying" he said innocently.

I laughed at Collin and Brady's murderous expression. They both stared at me like I was crazy.

"what's that look for" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"well excuuuussssseeee me," Collin said dragging out the word.

"your excused" I said walking towards the kitchen laughing.

"you little shit I'll get you back" then under his breath "somehow"

I was still laughing when I entered the kitchen to start making every ones breakfast.

After about 10 minutes of cooking I heard car pull up, then two doors slamming. I heard the front door open and close then from the smell I could tell it was Jake, who I'm close with even before I moved.

"yo' sup bro" I heard Embry say "Stevie's in the kitchen"

"hey Steve" Jake said upon his entry. When I turned around I saw a very pretty girl holding  
Jake's hand, who I could only guess was Nessie.

"hey Jake" I replied giving him a hug. "hey you must be Nessie" I said turning to face her " I'm Stevie, but you probably already know that, aye" I laughed.

"haha. Yea Jakes told me about you. I'm really excited to finally meet you. Jake's told me everything about when you guys were kids and when you used to visit" she laughed as she pulled me in for a friendly hug.

"well I'm gunna leave you two lovely ladies here to cook and chat." Jake said giving Ness a quick peck on the lips, so cute, before heading to the lounge room with the rest of the guys.

"so... is there anything I can help you with?" Nessie asked.

About 5 minutes after Nessie and Jake arrived, Quil arrived with Claire. I had missed Claire so much since I moved away she was my only girl friend before I moved away.

For the next hour or so Nessie, Claire and I talked about everything. Within the first ten minutes of talking we were already best friends. We even talked about our sex lives and all the stuff we did with our wolf boys, and seeing as this is only my second day Nessie gave me a heap of tips and ideas. It was great and it was even better knowing that Brady, Jake, Quil and the rest of the boys were in the lounge room and could hear what we were saying.

Once we had finished cooking we called all the boys in and they ran in like a pack of hungry wolves. I laughed to myself at how ironic it was.

I was still standing at the kitchen counter, when I felt a pair of war arms wrap around my waist.

"so I heard you, Ness and Claire talking" Brady whispered huskily into my ear. I could feel hi hot breath fan across my face sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled seductively, leaning into him and rubbing myself against him a bit "yeah? And"

"and, I was thinking we should try that out later" I turned around in his arms and continued to rub myself against him. I looked up at him seductively "or now, would be nice"

In response I just walked towards the stairs and when I got to the bottom I turned around and looked at him sexily, giggling. He didn't hesitate in following me. He chased me up the stairs with everyone looking after us. I heard a few 'here we go again' 'horndogs' and from Nessie and Claire 'they're so cute'.

As soon as we got into our bedroom, Brady shut and locked the door. He quickly stripped down so he was just clad in his red silk boxers, he looked so god damn fucking sexy.

"get on the bed" I commanded Brady in a seductive voice as I walked into the closet.

I took off all my clothes and changed into one of my many lingerie ensembles. It was cheetah print with lace looking red elastic at the top of the bra and up the straps and the thong was very small with the same cheetah print and red elastic.

I peeked out of the closet to see Brady lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. I stepped out of the closet and lent against the door frame.

Brady's eyes widened. I slowly walked over towards him but stopped when I got to the foot of the bed. I crawled up from the end of the bed and then sat so I was straddling him.

"like what you see" I whispered hotly in his ear.

"i...uhh...uuummm" he took a deep looking me up and down again "Fuck yeah!" I laughed at his response.

Then he flipped us over so he was hovering over me. His lips came crashing down on mine in a hard fiery kiss. We broke apart but his lips just moved to my neck and the sensitive skin on my neck where he just nipped at the skin causing me to arch my back to give him more access. While my back was arched, he moved his hands down my back to where my bra clasp was and unclasp it and disposed of it somewhere. Then he looked at me with a mischievous look in his beautiful brown eyes and a smug grin on his face. I started laughing but stopped when I felt his hot wet mouth on my already hard nipple he swirled his tongue around it and lightly nipped at it causing me, once again, to arch my back. When he stopped he rested his chin on my stomach, looking me in the eyes, and slowly moved his hands down the sides of my body, past my waist and hips until he got to the red elastic on my thong. He slipped two fingers underneath each side and slowly started to pull down. I lifted my hips to make it easier. Once he had discarded my thong he quickly slipped his finger inside my already moist core. I started to let out a moan but stopped remembering all the people down stairs with sensitive hearing. After a few minutes he pulled his finger out and I pouted at him, he laughed at my expression then he dipped his head down and ran his tongue along my folds then he started to suck and bite my clit I couldn't hold it back anymore. I moaned in pleasure, he chose that time to stop so I took advantage of that and flipped us over so now I was on top of him. I slowly pulled his boxers down and as I moved further down with his boxers I licked his head in passing which elicited a grunt from Brady. Once I threw his boxers behind me, I moved back up to his cock. I lightly swirled my tongue around his head which was making him twitch and grunt in ecstasy. I tried to fit all of him in but there was just so much but that didn't seem to bother him as long as I got some of him in. The sexual tension became too much so I positioned myself on top of him. When I took a look at his face our eyes connected and I slowly lowered myself down, feeling all of him go in. I increased my pace which was eliciting loud grunts from Brady.

"fuck Steve" Brady grunted out between thrusts "so...fucking" he paused as I pushed my hips down "good" he grunted.

When I felt him spill his seed inside me it sent me over the edge and I spasmed and twitched as I came as well. I collapsed on top of him, him still inside of me. We just lay there for about ten minutes, him playing with my hair while I drew patterns with my fingers over his luscious abbs.

"baby?" Brady asked.

"yea" I said turning my face towards him so my chin was now resting on hit pecks.

"how many of those sexy things do you actually have?" he asked slyly eyeing my lingerie on the floor.

"a few" I said watching a smirk grow on his face.

"do you wanna show me?" he asked playfully.

"nope" I watched his face fall, then added "your just gunna have to wait till next time" I said kissing up his chest to his jaw line then his lips. It was a slow loving kiss.

"so what time does your friends flight get in?" Brady asked once we had broken the kiss.

"10. So we should leave about 8:30ish" I told him, my chin still rested on his chest.

"sounds good. Embry seems excited about meeting your friend Kelly".

"yea well while she's here I think he might get laid a couple of times" I said.

Then from down stairs we heard a "Score!" come from Embry.

We started laughing at Embry's enthusiasm and seeing as Brady was still inside me it created a pleasurable friction between us. So as you can probably guess we started from where we finished off. Once we were finished the second round we got up and got dressed again.

We walked down hand in hand and when we walked into the lounge room everyone stoped what they were doing and looked at us. The boys had huge smirks on their faces, looking at Brady and as for Claire and Nessie well let's just say they had heard enough to know I used their advice. They both gave me a sly wink.

"dude seriously?" Embry questioned Brady.

"what?"Brady asked confused.

Kasey interuppeted "what Embry is trying to say is that, if your gunna do it with our cousin while we" pointing to himself, Collin and JC "are in the same house could you at least keep it down man? I _know_ you're having fun but...sheesh"

"sheesh? Dude who even says that? My 85 year old Granny don't even say it" Mitch interjected.

"shut up bro" Kasey said throwing a pillow at him which he skilfully dodged "he knows what I mean"

"yea I do know what you mean and the answer to your question is" he paused obviously for dramatic effect "no. Simply because I can't help myself if your beautiful" he gave me a quick peck on the lips as he said this "hot" peck "loving" peck "cute" peck "sexy" he growled playfully and then kissed me with so much passion I needed more but he pulled away much too soon "gives me so much damn pleasure" he said and then as he saw the disgusted and slightly disturbed look on everyone's faces, except Nessie and Claire who were giggling which was making me laugh, and added "you guys don't have to listen, ya know"

"we can't help it. Sensitive hearing dude, remember?" Quil asked like he was asking some dumbass.

"and also our natural instinct, if we hear those noises, is to listen" Chase said while all the other guys looked at him like he was crazy. Except Me, Ness and Claire who were full blown laughing our heads off.

"dude we _really_ need to get you a girl" Collin said with slight amusement in his voice.

"I have girls" Chase mumbled.

"oh really? Then how come you six" he said looking pointedly at Chase, Caleb, Kasey, JC, Jesse and Mitch "sit with us, huh? Well not really Jesse and JC seeing as they've imprinted but still sit with us"

Sometime during this convocation Brady had sat on the ground. I sat down next to him and he used my ass to pull me firmly against him and then left his hand there lightly massaging my ass cheeks. While some everyone else was distracted with the boys little banter, Brady started to kiss my neck and suck on my sensitive spot. He used my ass again to pull me up onto his lap so I was straddling him. His lips moved from my neck up to my lips but his hands stayed where they where lightly massaging my ass. I felt his tongue graze along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth willingly. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us winning. I lightly sucked and bit his bottom lip and he did the same to me. We continued like that for a few more minutes until we heard Embry.

"oh my Jesus fucking Christ!" he exclaimed "they're at it _again_!"

I reluctantly pulled away from Brady; he just moved his lips to my neck, to glare at Embry.

"Shut up Embry!" I exclaimed, annoyed that he interrupted my hot make-out session with Brady.

"Oh yea! What ya gunna do bout? She-wolf."

"How bout I verse you in 'need for speed'? _Right_ here, _right_ now." I challenged.

I watched a smug look cross his face "you're on! This should be easy"

I grinned slyly, I owned at racing games.

"I wouldn't be so sure dude" Collin warned.

"trust me Col! I got this" Embry said with a cocky grin on his face.

Twenty minutes and 5 races later, it was 6:20pm and I had won all five races by quite a bit.

"dude you just got beat by a chick" Chase exclaimed and high fived me.

"well thanks for that Embry. It was quite" I paused for dramatic effect "satisfying" I said with a grin and then with the flick of my leg I skipped into the kitchen laughing like a maniac.

"Fuck!" I heard Brady exclaim from the other room "we were supposed to be at Sam and Emily's ten minutes ago"

There was a lot of noise coming from the lounge room. There was some crashing and banging and some cursing.

All of the boys ran out the door full speed ahead. Then Quil ran out with Claire on his back.

"Baby! We gotta go" Brady called.

I followed Brady out the door and we ran hand-in-hand to Sam and Emily's. This thankfully isn't that far away from our house.

Everyone ran in the door and Brady pulled me in and then when he saw everyone greeting, who I assumed was Emily, he stopped suddenly and straightened up and put his arm around my waist. I laughed at his nervousness.

"ooohhh, you must be Stevie, I've heard so much about you! Well you are a pretty one aren't you" she winked at Brady before pulling me into a motherly hug.

"hey" I greeted shyly.

"I don't really remember you from when you lived here, because as you probably already know I lived on the Makah Res" of course I knew! The guys had told me everything about Emily and Sam so it didn't surprise me at all.

"well, well, well. If it isn't little Stevie Rue" Sam said as I saw him walk around the corner into the hallway where we were all congregated.

I smiled remembering how Sam, Paul and Jared were all like big brothers to me.

"She ain't so little now Sammy Boy" Paul said as he came around the corner.

I was still smiling until Jared charged around the corner and lifted me up into a massive bear hug. I was always closest to Jared 'cause he lived next door to each other and our parents were friends.

"Jared!" I squealed happily hugging him fiercely. I heard everyone around us laughing.

"hey chicky! Damn you've grown up since I last saw you, I've missed you so much. It's been way too long chicky." I smiled remembering how I got that nickname from him. He was teaching me how to skateboard out the front of our houses and seeing as I was only 5 I was fascinated with animals especially chickens. Don't ask why because I have no idea. Anyway I saw a chick run past us. And I ran after it screaming "CHICKY CHICKY COME BACK" and Jared being Jared followed me all the way to the beach following after the chicken. So ever since the chick incident he has called me Chicky or chick.

"dude don't hog her!" I heard Paul exclaim amused "I want a turn"

Then I was swept up into another pair of arms.

"Hey Paulie"

"ooohhh, so it's gunna be like that. Butch" he told me with a smirk. And he didn't call me that in the lesbian way. Just because I like sports and stuff. You know what I mean.

When he put me down Sam stepped forward.

"you have most defiantly grown into a beautiful young lady Steve" Sam said like a proud father then he looked at Brady "don't you think so Brady." He said winking. Sam was defiantly gunna be like my dad here.

"hey Sammy" I gave him a big hug.

"you guys do not know how much I missed all of you" I said happily.

Then I heard some female voices and laughing. I turned around to see Leah, Rachel, who I learnt was Paulie's imprint, and Kim, who is apparently Jared's imprint.

"oh my fucking GOD!!!" Leah screamed as she ran up the front steps to give me a hard hug.

I gasped "hey Leah" I croaked out.

She laughed and put me down.

"Fuck me!" she exclaimed as she looked me up and down "your so fucking hot girl. All the boys at school are gunna loooove you. And I'm not the only she-wolf anymore" She said excitedly.

"thanks Leah" I said amused, then I looked her up and down "not too shabby" I said laughing.

"bitch" she retorted.

"skank" I spat back.

"whore"

"slut"

"prostitute"

"promiscuous whore bag"

She just look at me like I was crazy while everyone just watched us like we were retarded. Then she bust out laughing which made me laugh.

"where the fuck did you hear that from?" she asked still laughing.

"I dunno? I just made it up on the spot then" I said laughing.

Then we just hugged each other again. I missed Leah so much.

Then I said hello to Rachel and Kimmy.

"alrighty! Now everyone's said their hellos, food's ready!" Emily announced.

I sat down at the massive table with my food sitting next to Brady. As I sat down he looked up at me and smiled. He always took my breath away. I smiled back and when i was seated he leaned in for a quick kiss but it got passionate quickly.

We heard a few people clear their throats, most likely Sam, Jared and Paul, and a few aaawww's, from the girls I assumed. But it didn't stop us.

"alright, alright. Stop trying to suck each other's faces off. There will be none of that at my table." Sam said trying to sound firm but he had a big smile plastered on his face.

While we ate dinner I talked mostly with Nessie and Claire and the other girls. I told them about my friends coming tomorrow and even they were excited to meet them. When the topic of my friends came up Embry of course piped in and we decided that Embry would come with Brady and I to the airport in the morning, and we asked Sam if we could borrow his kombi and he more than willingly agreed.

"but you can only fit seven in the kombi" I stated.

"I'll take my truck" Embry offered.

"of course you will" I said knowingly.

"oh my god! I just had the best idea" Embry said excitedly.

"What?"

"Kelly can come with me" Embry said slyly.

"I'm sure she'll like that" I said and Embry grinned.

Remember to review please it would be greatly appreciated.

I'm gunna start a new story bout one of the wolves and their imprint I'm just not sure yet. Let me know which wolf you want a story bout and I'll consider it but I have and idea.

So get reviewing!!!


	4. Chapter 4: a bit of fun

_AN: sorry guys it took so long! But you know how it is with Christmas and stuff. Hope youse all had a great Christmas and New year! Mine was great went to a hectic new years party was a bit naughty but you know lol. _

_Any way I'm changing Pauls imprint to a girl named Jamie. So just imagine that when Stevie met Rachel and Sam and Emily's she met Jamie instead ok? Sorry but I came up with a great idea. Jamie is Kim's cousin. _

_Hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Onward my lovely readers :D_

**Chapter 4**

I woke up out of my oh so peaceful slumber to find my bed empty. _Where the fuck is Brady?_ I looked over at the clock and it read 7:00am. We still had an hour and half before we had to leave. I looked around the room and heard the shower running. Hmmmm. I smiled devilishly to myself.

I got up and tip-toed into the bathroom, I had discarded my clothes back in the room. I opened the shower door quietly, _how can he not hear me? Or smell me. _

"good morning baby" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He jumped startled.

"shit! When did you get here?" he asked, still surprised.

"like ten seconds ago. Your very oblivious when you're in the shower you know that?" I said matter-of-factly.

"yea well" he said.

"_well_, shove out of the way so I can wash my hair" he raised an eyebrow at me but stayed where he was "please" I said smiling innocently at him. He still didn't budge "for fuck's sake! Just move out of the way you giant lug of a wolf" I said shoving him so I was under the stream of water. He just stood there and laughed at me.

I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, orchid and coconut, it smells so good. I washed and rinsed my hair. Then I went to grab my frangipani body wash but a large russet hand beat me to it. I turned around with my eyebrows raised.

"I'll help you with this" Brady said as he squirted some out on his hand and started lathering it all over my body.

Once he was done 'playing' I went to step back under the water to rinse it off but not before he stopped me. His lips crashed down onto mine in a fiery kiss. I wrapped my soapy arms around his neck and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He stepped forward so we were both under the flow of water. He moved his lips down to my neck and I leaned back letting my head rest against the tiles. The water rushed over me getting rid of the soap. Brady moved his lips to my nipple, causing me to gasp. I pulled his lips up to meet mine as he lowered me down slightly until I could feel his hard-on at my entrance. He was teasing me. I thrust forward hard! From then on our hips just moved backwards and forwards until we both climaxed together.

"we have to leave soon baby" Brady said lowering me down.

"mmmm" was all I replied. I was to content resting my head on his warm chest.

He shut off the water and lifted me out of the shower. When my feet hit the cold tiles I yelped in surprise and ran for the bath mat. I turned to look at him with a pout. He just laughed at me and threw my towel at face getting those little bits of fluff in my mouth. I scrunched my eyes shut and spluttered. That just made him laugh harder.

I dried off, hung my towel back up and walked back out into the room. All without saying a word to Brady. This was gunna torture him. I giggled quietly to myself as I picked out my outfit.

In the end I put on my matching black lace thong and bra. I put on some blue bleach piped skin tight skinny jeans, a grey sweat-shirt that hangs of my right shoulder, has a yellow peace sign on my left boob and a pocket for my hands at the front. I didn't bother putting a shirt on underneath, I'd just get hot anyway and I had a naughty plan. I grabbed my black ugg boots and my black beanie that sits on the top of my head and sags down a bit. I then put some eye-liner and mascara on, in the wall-length mirror in my closet.

I walked out of my closet to see Brady wearing a ripped pair of blue baggy jeans that hung just low enough so you could see the waist band of his red silk boxers. _He's gunna kill me looking so damn hot._ He had on a white v neck t-shirt and was just pulling on his blue superman hoody. He had his yellow vas on and a black and white gangsta hat on.

I walked straight past him to our dresser and grabbed my phone and lip-gloss and then walked out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen, where Embry was sitting. He was wearing black shorts, a green fox hoody, grey and white DC skate shoes with black laces. He had his black fox cap beanie sitting on the bench. He looked like he hadn't even brushed his hair.

"morning Embry" I said as walked over to the bench to make a cup of coffee.

"hey Stevie. Sleep well?" he asked giving me a hug.

"yea yea alright. What 'bout you?"

"ok I guess" I said sitting down at the table with a big bowl of nutrigrain.

I finished making my coffee and got a bowl of Just right and sat down at the table opposite the empty space next to Embry.

When Brady walked into the kitchen I didn't even look at him. this is gunna be fun. He stopped near my chair to see if I would look at him. Embry gave me confused look, I winked at him and he smirked.

Brady sat down in the chair opposite me and started eating his cereal. I ran my foot up his leg, still not looking at him. I felt him tense and straighten out his legs. I ran my foot up so it was resting in between his legs, it was lucky I had long legs but I did have to slouch down a bit. I started rubbing my foot against his cock, which was getting harder by the second.

"alright we better get moving if we wanna pick these friends of yours up Steve" Embry said getting up and putting his bowl in the dishwasher. "I'll meet youse out front" and with that he walked out the door.

I stood up taking my foot away from his hard cock and took my bowl to the dishwasher. I walked over to the fridge to get a bowl of water our and a packet of gum and a lollipop from the top of the fridge. I heard the dishwasher door lam shut and then Brady's arms wrap around my waist.

"why are you torturing me" he whispered in my ear and I felt his hot breath tickle my neck.

"well... don't throw towels at my face" I said laughing and turning around in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again" he said pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"yea well you better behave today" he raised an eyebrow at me "or you won't be getting any"

"ok ok I'll be good" he said leaning down to give me a kiss. This kiss was tender and sweet he pulled back after a minute. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said smiling up at him "come on we better go it 8:30 already"

We walked outside to see Embry already in his car with the engine running and listening and singing along to 'Dance Dance' by Fallout Boy. He was leaning over the steering tapping the dash board to the beat.

"_finally_" Embry said drawing out the word. "let's get this show on the road" he said revving the engine and scrunching up his face.

"your such cock-head" Brady said laughing as he opened the passenger door of the kombi for me.

Brady jogged around the front of kombi and jumped in his seat and started the engine turn on the walkie talkies, so we could talk to Embry while we were driving. He looked over at me and then leaned forward to peck me quickly on the lips. it turned passionate quickly. I reached up to cup his face turning in my seat. He grabbed my waist to pull me closer but my seatbelt prevented it so he just ran his hand up my back. He stopped when he got to my back.

He pulled back and raised his eyebrow at me "you're not wearing a shirt?" he questioned me. _Duh_.

"I know" I told him seductively running my hand down his exposed neck.

"and your wearing a lacy _black_ bra?" he questioned me again. I nodded "I like it" he growled and went back to kissing me hungrily.

"_come on guys"_ Embry whined through the walkie talkie. When we didn't stop he honked the twice and glared at us through his rear vision mirror. _"you know we're connected through walkie talkie and I can hear everything you two horn dogs just said to each other"_ he said honking again.

We pulled back and I straightened my sweater. I looked at Embry and saw him still glaring at me in his rear vision mirror, I smirked and poked my tongue out at him. I saw him start laughing as we pulled away from the curb.

On the hour and a bit drive to Port Angeles we talked and laughed and sang along with the radio. But the funniest part of the drive was listening to Embry singing 'Hotel Room Service' by Pitbull. He forgot we were connected and then by the end of the song when he heard us laughing.

We parked at the airport and we walked in. I was walking in between Brady and Embry, except I was holding Brady's hand. Embry was walking with his hands in his pockets like a typical teenage boy.

"I'll go check when their flight gets in" I said as the boys went and plopped down on the seats

"ok baby, hurry back to me" Brady said.

"always" I said bending down to peck him quickly on the lips. as I turned around to start walking towards the board, he smacked my ass. "you are being very naughty today Mr Brooks" I said turning back to him with my hands on my hips. "I might have to punish you later" he raised an eyebrow at me "_if_ you're not careful"

I walked over toward the wall where it had the flight times, I swayed my hips and heard Embry let out a huge laugh.

Their flight was running late it was coming in ten minutes. I walked back over and plonked down on the seat between Brady and Embry.

"ten minutes" I said to them as I put my hand on Brady's thigh.

"well... I'm gunna go do a piss and get somethin' to eat. Youse want anything?" Embry asked standing up.

"nah I'm good thanks. What 'bout you baby?" I asked Brady. He just shook his head.

A couple of minutes after Embry left an elderly couple came in and seeing as there weren't any seats left we stood up and gave them our seats. It didn't matter much anyway the flight was landing in five minutes.

I stood with my back pressed against Brady's chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I was looking through the photos on my phone when I got to the ones that I took yesterday at Sam and Emily's.

"I like that one" Brady said looking at the one of me and him. I was sitting on his lap at the dining room table and we were just staring into each other's eyes. Emily, that sly dog, must have taken it. I set it as my back ground.

"me too" I said turning around in his arms to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ut my hands in his back pockets.

I heard someone clear their throat "are we interrupting something?" I heard the oh so familiar voice of Kelly ask.

I squealed and ran over to give her a big hug. I hugged everyone else and led them back to Brady.

"guys this is Brady, my boyfriend" I said wrapping my arm around his waist and putting my hand in his back pocket again "baby, this is Kelly, Tom, Liam, Summer, Nick, Izzy and Soul" I said pointing them out.

"hey" he said shaking each of their hands.

"so how was your flight?" I asked.

"well" Kelly started "there was a crying baby then some old guy who stank an- _oh my god!_" she exclaimed pulling her sunnies down her nose slightly "_hello_ hottie"

Brady and I turned around to see Embry walking towards us. Brady started laughing and so did I but I hit him on the chest giving him a 'just-wait' look.

"guys this is our friend Embry" I said. "Embry this is Tom, Liam, Izzy, Soul, Summer, Nick and _this _is Kelly" I said pointing to each of them.

Embry stepped forward and shook each of their hands but when he got to Kelly he stepped forward and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"hey" he breathed against her hand.

"hi" she breathed back.

I couldn't help it I started laughing. I buried my face in Brady's chest, I felt him start vibrating which means he's laughing to.

"Steve?" Kelly called.

"mmmm" was all I could answer because I was laughing so hard.

"what's so funny?" she asked confused.

"Em-m-bry" I said between giggles.

"how?" she asked _still_ confused.

I had nearly got my breath back when I answered "don't" breath "worry"

"alright, who's ready to go?" well at least Brady had composed himself. But _seriously_ how could you not laugh at Embry!

They went and got their bags off the conveyer belt, but _of course_ Embry got Kelly's for her, and we headed out to the cars.

"alright Kelly" she looked at me "you will be riding with Embry and so will Izzy and Soul. That cool?" they all nodded and Kelly winked at Embry.

"let's go" I said jumping into the kombi as Brady and Embry loaded their bags in the bed of Embry's truck. When the finished that Embry went and opened the passenger door for Kelly and helped her up. This is just too funny.

On the drive home we talked, laughed, caught up, sang along to the radio and listened to Embry and Kelly flirt like maniacs. Those two were obviously gunna get along. In and out of the bedroom. I giggled quietly to myself but Brady still caught it.

"what" he mouthed.

"don't worry" I mouthed back and squeezed his hand.

"aaaww you two are so cute!" summer cooed from the very back seat of the kombi.

"yea. It's like you were made for each other" tom snorted. Laughing like a maniac. Dick.

It was 2:00pm when we got home. We showed everyone their rooms and left them alone for a bit to get settled.

Brady and I walked down to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"you wanna soda, babe?" Brady asked me. I nodded and sat up on the counter.

Brady walked over, handed me my soda and leaned against the counter next to me. We drank our soda's in silence for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Brady crushed his can, threw it across the room and came and leant between my legs. I had a mouth full of soda in my mouth. Oh my god.

He started to lean in closer hoping for a kiss. Pssh in a minute buddy. I squirted a bit of my soda out on his face. His eyes widened and he licked the soda from around his mouth and then grinned evilly. He crashed his lips to mine and forced my mouth open. I quickly swallowed as much of the soda as I could before he got to it. I pushed him back so I could breathe, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I started laughing 'cause he still had soda on his forehead, cheeks and nose. I leant forward to lick it all off. when I got the last drop off his forehead, I trailed my tongue down the middle of his eyebrows, down his nose until I got to his lips which I just traced my tongue around twice before he lost it and captured my lips on his. We were kissing for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat.

"Steve? Embry's gunna take me for a walk down the beach before we have to leave for the bonfire" Kelly said. Walk? HA! As if. I took in her slightly flustered face, swollen lips and messed a hair. Oh ad did I mention her fly and button on her jeans was undone? Oh I didn't. Well... they are.

"mhm, walking? Right" I said dragging out the 'right'.

"we'll see you soon. We won't take too long" she said grabbing Embry's hand, dragging him towards the door, blushing furiously. Embry sent a smirk and a mouthed 'I told you so' my way before giving into Kelly's dragging.

"well" Brady said looking at where they just left "they seem to be getting along _just_ fine" he said looking back at me.

"yea 'cause they both wanna get laid" I said scoffing.

"they're not the only ones who wanna get laid" he growled in my ear.

"yea well you've already had some today" I said "so your just gunna have to wait" I said hopping off the counter and walking over to the fridge and bending down to see what there is to eat. I settled on some twiggy sticks. "you wanna watch a movie, baby?"I asked Brady turning around to see him staring at my ass. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"yup" he said grinning

We chose _Rush Hour_ with Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan. They are one of my all time favourite movies. So friken hilarious. It was just up to the bit when they're in that big office on the phone to that bad Asian guy, sang, and he is like 'The drop will be made tonight. The amount will be fifty million dollars' and then Carter, god I love him my favourite character he is so hilarious. _Anyway_ Carter was like 'Fifty million dollars? Man, who do you think you kidnapped? Chelsea Clinton?' oh my god I laugh so hard in this movie. Anyway when that bit was on Collin, Seth, Caleb, Chase, Jesse and Kasey decided to show up.

"holy shit! I love this movie" Jesse said as he sat on the floor. Chase, Jesse and Kasey followed while Collin and Seth sat on the other couch.

"hey Stevie" Caleb said coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek "where are your friends?" he asked as he went and sat next to Collin on the couch.

"they're all in their rooms, except Kelly" I said and he cocked his head to the side, confused "she's with Embry 'walking' at the beach" I said using air quotes.

"aaahhh" he said understanding now.

I laughed and snuggled closer to Brady. By the end of the movie Summer and Nick had emerged same with Izzy and Soul. Tom and Liam came out first.

"alright guys we'll leave for the bonfire 'bout fiveish, yea?" I said to them once I had introduced everyone. "so it's 4:30 now so does everyone just wanna go get ready and make sure everyone's out here in half an hour. Got it?" I said eyeing Summer and Nick, knowing how preoccupied the can get.

Everyone headed off to their own rooms while me and Brady fixed up the kitchen. While we were putting the last of the dishes away Kelly and Embry got back.

"Kelly's gunna sleep in my room this week, is that cool?" Embry asked.

"mhm. So what is this exactly?" they both gave me confused looks "a holiday fling?" they both looked at each other and nodded and then laughed. I shook my head "well you might wanna go get ready for the bonfire 'cause we are leaving in fifteen minutes" I said and then they both went upstairs.

Brady and I went upstairs to our room to started getting ready. I went straight to my closet and chose my outfit. I settled on some black denim short shorts, a green singlet top, a black jumper with a few green stripes and green drawstrings, it also had a pocket at the front, and I grabbed my green haviannas from where all my shoe are, on the wall and ground. And I obviously had underwear on, I had a lime green thong on with a yellow bra. I walked out and saw Brady pulling a blue fox shirt, with black graffiti on the front, over his head. He was wearing a pair of volcom boardies, they had black, white, blue and pink on them. He slipped on his black thongs, with a little bit of yellow on them, on and started over towards me.

"mmm" he said licking his lips and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned down to give me kiss. This kiss was slow, gentle and sweet. I pulled myself closer to him. I felt him grow against me.

"baby," he moved his lips down to suck on my neck "we have to go. I can here everyone downstairs already" he groaned against my neck.

When we got downstairs everyone was in the kitchen just talking and laughing. Izzy was wearing those black Jeanie pants, a black sweater with aqua, yellow, blue, purple and yellow stripes on it. she was wearing ballet flats except they had a strap around her ankle and her hair was in the low piggy tails. Summer was wearing hipster blue jeans, rolled up to just under her knee, with holes in them. She had on a blue eagle hoodie which said love but in like a square shape and instead of an 'o' there is a pink eagle. She had on a pair of dark pink low-cut converse and her hair was its normal wavy just flowing over her shoulders. Kel was wearing black tights with a grey sweater with a cherry on the front, it went to about mid-thigh. She had on black ankle boots, a grey beanie and her hair in a side pony.

"alrighty," I said but no-one heard me "SHUT UP!" I said to get everyone's attention. They all looked at me and I grinned in satisfaction "let's go" I said smiling innocently.

Everyone got in their cars, or bikes in some of the boys cases. Kelly obviously went with Embry again along with Liam, Izzy and Soul. We took Brady's truck th is time and Summer, Nick and Tom all piled in. Embry followed us to the beach and when we got there we got out and went to the bed of the truck to grab blankets and an esky, which Collin had pack before. I don't know about anyone else but I was planning on getting pissed tonight, well as pissed as a werewolf can get. Embry and Brady carried the esky up while I sat on it laughing at their faces. When we got up to the top off the cliff I was still laughing, they dropped the esky with me still on it. Assholes.

"okay everyone shut-up!" I yelled "ok well these are my friends Tom and Liam" I said pointing to them "Summer and Nick" pointing to them also "Izzy and Soul" pointing "and that freak there is Kelly" I said poking my tongue out at her. "ok guys that's Sammy and Emily" I said gesturing to them, while Emily ran up to give them all a hug while Sam just nodded at them and shook their hands.

"oh it's so great to finally meet you" Emily said happily.

"and its Sam" Sam said looking at me.

I laughed at them "that's Jared and Kim" they just nodded and waved at them. "that's Paulie and Jamie" I said laughing. They nodded and waved as well.

"well well" I heard a deep voice behind me that I hadn't heard in years "if it isn't Miss Feisty herself" Billy Black said with that rumbley laugh of his that I love so much.

"Billy!" I squealed as I ran over to him to give him a hug. I bent down to his level and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I stood back up to see Sue Clearwater standing behind him. I thought I was gunna cry. I couldn't make it for Harry's funeral, I loved him so much. "Hey Sue," I said hugging her "I'm so so so sorry I couldn't make it" I said sadly.

"darling, don't you worry your pretty little face about that ok" I nodded sadly " I mean it!" she said sternly. She kissed my cheek and hugged me again "I'm glad to have you back anyhow. You know Harry would be extremely proud of you" she said with a kind smile.

"holy fuck, it can't be little Stevie Rue. She's not little!" Old Quil Snr exclaimed as he hobbled up behind Sue.

"hey Old Quil" I said giving him a big hug as well.

"well at least one thing hasn't changed" he said laughing. I raised an eyebrow at him "you still give the same hugs. Strong and sweet" he said smiling.

"oh these are my friends Tom and Liam, Summer and Nick, Izzy and Soul and that's Kelly with Embry" I said. Billy gave Embry a look saying 'did you imprint on her?' Embry slightly shook his head and grinned smugly. Billy shook his head and laughed.

"Hello. It's nice to meet the people that kept our Stevie sane. What with those parents of yours" Billy said and Old Quil and Sue nodded in agreement. I growled slightly at the mention of them and Billy squeezed my hand comfortingly and smiled at me. I smiled back. I love Billy, he and Old Quil are like the fathers I never had, along with Sammie boy of course.

We were all sitting around the fire talking and laughing until Sam interrupted.

"who's up for a game of footy?" he said holding a ball up. All the wolf boys went running down. Me and Brady got up and ran down as well. "you fella's comin' as well?" Sam asked Tom, Liam, Soul and Nick.

"uumm I think I'll just wait until next game. See how rough you guys play" Nick said laughing.

"yea same" the other three said.

The only girls playing were me, Leah and Nessie, seeing as we can take the roughness of the game. Sam and Jared were the captains. Sam was team one and Jared was team two. Sam's was Brady, Jake, Quil, Collin, Paul, Chase, JC, Mitch, Brodie and Flynn. Jared's team was Me, Nessie, Embry, Seth, Leah, Kasey, Jesse, Caleb, Joel and Jai.

"shirts and skins?" Jake asked looking at me. Fuckhead. Last time I was here we played basketball at Seth and Leah's and my team lost and I had to play in my bra. It was funny watching the boys faces. I giggled at the memory.

"rock, paper, scissor?" Sam asked Jared. Jared nodded "best of three"

They had both one twice and then in the last round we lost. Fuck! I look at Nessie and we grinned smugly at each other, knowing what this will do the boys. _Especially _Brady and Jake. We pulled our hoodies off, through them on the ground and then looked at each other before we took our tops off. lucky I didn't wear a lacy bra. Nessie was wearing an orange bra with her blue short that went to just above her knee. Leah had taken her top off as well and she was wearing a dark blue one, with her cute cotton shorts.

I grabbed their clothes and shoes and ran back, towards where Emily, Kim and Jamie were sitting chatting with Sue, with Jared and Embry following with the boys clothes and shoes.

Emily, Kim and Jamie started laughing at me.

"shut up" I said laughing.

"still like running around without your clothes on I see Stevie" Sue said referring to when we were kids and would run around without our clothes on and that time at her house playing basketball when I was skins.

That just made Emily, Jamie and Kim crack up even more. I stood up straight with my hands on my hips and playfully glared at them and Emily picked up her camera and snapped a picture. I laughed and started running back down but Jared was in front of me so I ran faster and launched myself onto his back. I laughed at him as he made an 'oof' sound. Emily, Kim, Jamie and Sue followed us down. Emily was snapping pictures of all of us for some scrapbook she's making.

Brady was marking me as I was him and the same with Jake and Ness. I looked at Ness and we winked at each other and nodded. I turned back to Brady.

"you ready to go down?" I asked him stepping closer.

"the question is are you ready?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

We had made a plan for me to distract Brady and who ever had ball would pass it to me behind my back and I would kiss Brady and then run. So I stepped forward so my breath fanned on his face.

"down where?" I breathed. Looking down towards his cock.

"uuummm uuuhhhh" he said distracted. I felt somebody put the ball in my hands.

I leaned forward, kissed him hard and then bolted for the touchdown line.

"Brady! What the fuck!" I heard Collin scream.

"you douche bag cocksucker! You let her distract you! you said you wouldn't get distracted" Chase yelled.

I ran over the touchdown line and Emily, Kim, Jamie and Sue all jumped up screaming. I threw the ball on the ground, and did my victory dance then I turned around to look at Brady, standing there with his arms crossed, I smiled innocently and put one hand under each of my boobs and moved them up and down. Nessie and Leah ran up to me and did the same, we were laughing like maniacs. Jared and the rest of the guys on our team ran up and picked me up, screaming and yelling.

When they put me down I skipped over to Brady, smiling.

"you cheated" Brady said pouting.

"did not! It's not my problem you get easily distracted" I said matter-of-factly.

"yea well. . . it doesn't help that you look so damn hot in that yellow bra" he said grinning smugly and checking me out.

"that's not my problem. _And_ it's _also_ not my problem that you can't play football" I said crossing my arms in satisfaction and grinning smugly.

"oh" he said bending down into the crouch position in front of me "it's on" he said trying to sound threatening.

"yea" I said grinning "it's on like Donkey Kong" I said crouching as well.

In the end we won by fifteen points. Now we were all sitting around the bonfire eating hotdogs, drinking sodas, talking and laughing. I was sitting snuggled in between Brady's legs, who was leaning against the one of the logs, and talking to Tom who was sitting next to us on the log.

"oh my god! That is so good" I said to Tom 'cause he told me he is getting a chance to tour with the Crusty Demons around Australia.

"yea I'm pretty psyched" he said grinning. "have you _even_ ridden your bike since you got here?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"nope I just haven't had time yet" I said laughing.

"yea yea whatever" he said smugly.

We talked for a bit longer before the legends started. Brady grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us. He settled his hands on my thigh and rubbed soothing patterns on them.

When the legends were done I looked over to my friends who were all so into the story they didn't even realise they were so good.

"oh my god! They are so good!" Summer exclaimed, then she looked over at me and narrowed her eyes "how come you never told us them?"

"I dunno" I said laughing.

"that's not an answer" Izzy said raising a sculpted eyebrow at me.

"I seriously don't know!" I exclaimed to them.

"Stevie!" all seven of them said at once. It was so funny I started laughing so hard. I leaned forward and then back onto Brady's chest, I felt Brady grow behind me on my back. I grinned smugly.

"I guess it never crossed my mind" I said moving my ass from side to side to snuggle closer to Brady. I felt him get harder and groan in my ear.

"what are you doing?" he breathed in my ear. I giggled and moved side to side again and he groaned.

"fine two can play at _this_ game" he said smugly.

He moved his hand up between my legs, he unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts. He slipped his hand underneath the waist band of my thong an rubbed my clit lightly. I leaned back and lolled my head against his shoulder and moaned lightly. He chuckled and started to rub harder.

"stop" I moaned and giggled at the same time, in his ear but he just rubbed harder. Fuck! I'm getting so wet and horny. I wriggled.

"oh you want me to stop?" he whispered faking shock.

"mhm" I moaned.

"ok. But this" he said rubbing my clit "isn't over" he whispered taking his hand out, doing my shorts back up and then settling one of his hands over my pussy. I could still feel the heat of his skin and whenever he would slightly move his hand, I could feel. And man was it turning me on.

"ok it's time for the annual game of _truth or dare_" Paulie said with an evil smirk and _trying_ to sound evil when saying truth or dare.

Its lucky Billy, Old Quil and Sue had left because knowing these boys things could get pretty boiled up.

"alright well who's going first?" Emily said.

"ooh me me" Paulie said like a little girl. Dumbass. "ok ok uuummm" he said looking around, then his eyes lit up "Emily" he smirked looking at her evilly and Same expression went from amused, at Paulie's behaviour, to worried. "Truth or Dare?"

"truth" Emily said trying to sound confident while_ still_ taking pictures of everyone.

"have you ever watched porno?"

"Paul" Sam growled warningly.

"Sam! Its truth or dare" Paulie said to Sam like he was a dumbass. Then looked over to Emily again. "well. . . have you?"

"uuuhhh. . . no?" Emily said blushing like crazy but trying to hide it by looking at all the pictures she's taken. Ohhh. I started laughing like crazy, Emily glared at me. I buried my face in Brady's chest trying to stop my laughing.

"you have!" Paulie exclaimed gasping.

Emily buried her face in Sammie's chest blushing furiously as everyone cracked up laughing.

"alright alright enough picking on me! My turn." She said and then looked at me with an evil glint in her eye "Stevie truth or dare?" she asked.

"dare" I said confidently. This shouldn't be too hard. Then I saw the look in her eye. Should it?

She cackled evilly. "I dare you to. . . give Brady a lap dance for thirty seconds" pssh piece of cake.

And that's exactly what I did. I even took my shirt off. You know for Emily's sake. I got up from my straddling position on Brady's lap and stood up smirking triumphantly.

"ok ok you win" Emily said. "put your shirt back on" she said waving her hand dismissively.

I put my shirt back on and sat back down in between Brady's legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Jared. Truth or dare?" I asked smirking. He widened his eyes at me knowing what I was like.

"dare" he said with a confident grin. I smirked cockily and that knocked the grin right off Jared's face.

"do a _pretend_ striptease and see if you can get tips" I said smugly. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a 'o'. Everyone started laughing at his expression. He quickly composed himself.

"I better get tips from this bullshit" he grumbled under his breath. Then he looked over at me with a confused expression "how?" that just caused everyone to start laughing louder.

"haven't you watched enough porno to know _how_ Jared Evans?" I asked laughing.

In the end he did it and he got ten dollars' from the tips people gave him. it was hilarious. Kim was rolling around on the ground watching Jared trying to dance sexily. I think by the end of it we were all rolling around. Lucky Emily got pictures. We continued playing up until about two o'clock in the morning, we decided to leave because everyone was getting tired. Me included.

When we got home I snuggled into Brady's side ready for a good night sleep well morning sleep. Whatever you want to call it.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter it was a bit longer than usual lol._

_I don't know how long it will take me to update 'cause I have to update my other story and ive got a few parties, yay lol, and I'm goin away soon. So please bear with me on my slow pace. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Lots of love lani :D_


End file.
